


Scenes from the Once More, With Feeling 'verse

by Aoife



Series: Do-Over [2]
Category: Honor Harrington Series - David Weber
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Duchess Harrington, Era: the Last Grayson-Masadan War, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Aoife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glimpses into the AU described in Once More, With Feeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scenes from the Once More, With Feeling 'verse

She swallowed the bubble of rage that rose at the sight of Reginald Houseman in the conference room of the embassy. Rage that was a product of his behaviour in both timelines, and Nimitz rose on her shoulder, fangs bared and tail swishing in response to it. And then he opened his mouth, and demanded that she use her ships to evacuate the Manticorans present on Grayson.

She'd almost forgotten about his abject cowardice, buried as it was under memories of his venality and treachery as part of High Ridge's government, and about her own loss of control. 

She was tempted to allow herself to repeat her behaviour inn the first timeline, but her rage - her _monster_ \- was something Duchess Harrington had an additional two decades experience of controlling and she leant that experience to her younger self. Nimitz snarled, an outward expression of Honor's internal conflict, but she merely raised her voice and summoned the marine guard stationed outside their conference room and ordered him removed. She swallowed the impulse to goad him into challenging her to a duel, and turned back to the Ambassador and the Grayson liaison, shaking out the hand that had stiffened into a fist, and wrestling her lips back into a smile.

“My apologies Commander Brentworth for that undignified display. Please accept my assurances that _Mister_ Houseman’s views are not those of _my_ queen.”


End file.
